


halo round the mountain's peak.

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, based on an edit, mentioned death, really sad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: < based on an edit by @moonliqht.ca on ig ! >Praying. Wishing. Hoping, that this was all a twisted dream. That he’d wake up soon and his love would be next to him.Or that they were still in fourth grade.And he’d just fallen asleep in class.Or he was daydreaming.Sadly, it was none of those.Tweek was gone.He wasn’t coming back.





	halo round the mountain's peak.

**Author's Note:**

> . i hate myse,f for this im gonna make mself cry

It was so long ago.

  
So many years, back when his lover passed from his arms. Past away atop that cursed mountain that was now the burial sight of the frightened blonde Craig Tucker had come to love so much from the quarrel in fourth grade.

It had happened quickly.

One moment Tweek was gone for a drive, and the next, Craig was hearing of a head-on collision involving a red 2012 Chevrolet Malibu, one that Craig had recognized as Tweek’s vehicle, and a car whose details he didn’t want to recall. For the second car was responsible for yanking the love of his life from his arms. From his hold.  
But here he was.

Coming back to the mountain that caused nothing but pain and agony in the noirette’s heart.

10 years.  
Ten fucking years.

He was 30 now.

He lost his love at 20, the latter being only 19 when he breathed his last breath, blinked his last blink, bent his last joint.  
Now, standing in the cold at the base of that mountain, Mount Evans, midnight, Craig forced his gaze to jerk up to the perfect halo of stars that appeared to loop around the peak, and wonder. Where was his darling?

Why was he gone?

Why didn’t he go with Tweek that day, force himself along, just to either stop that fatal accident, or to perish with the blonde?

Craig didn’t know the answers to any of the questions battering away at his brain.

All he knew was that he wanted his love back. He’d rather be holding Tweek in his arms and laughing away at some cheesy love movie, or to just hang around and hold onto the boy’s hand again. He didn’t want to stare up at the stars and wonder if that ring was the halo of his angel, his lost angel. His angel that flew to the heavens ten years ago. His heaven-sent angel who was pulled back into the sky’s kingdom too soon.

Yanked from his arms.

Hoisted up and away from his love. From his heart. From his gaze.

And the only memories he could hold onto were those he wanted back.

Praying. Wishing. Hoping, that this was all a twisted dream. That he’d wake up soon and his love would be next to him.  
Or that they were still in fourth grade.  
And he’d just fallen asleep in class.  
Or he was daydreaming.

Sadly, it was none of those.

Tweek was gone.

  
He wasn’t coming back.


End file.
